


This Gift Stinks!

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Farting, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: At a loss for what to give Latula for Christmas, Terezi decides to let her hatchmate indulge her interests.





	This Gift Stinks!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas-themed request submitted over on my [Tumblr](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/). The holiday season is over now, but if you want to see something, let me know!

Terezi might not have been able to see, but she wasn’t blind to her hatchmate’s interests.

Though she’d never been subjected to it firsthand, or even second-hand, she was well aware of the pleasure Latula took in letting out gas. She’d heard it happen, both while the skater was alone and in company, and she knew just how much it turned her on – she even seemed to enjoy it more with an audience.

This wasn’t something she’d normally be thinking about. What Latula took pride in was none of her business, and both of them respected each other’s privacy and boundaries. But as Christmas approached and Terezi remained at a loss about what to give her, it occurred to her that it might be time to cross those boundaries.

That was how she got where she was right now – standing in front of the other tealblood, offering her face as the target for whatever got Latula’s rocks off.

“You’re… totally sure that’s what you wanna give me?” Confusion and surprise were clear in her voice. “Not, like, a gift card or something?”

“Gift cards are for slackers.” Terezi retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I want to give you something you’ll _really_ like, and what’s better than this?”

It was clear Latula wasn’t sure whether to accept the gift, but it was equally clear that she desperately wanted to. After a few moments of deliberation, though, she couldn’t deny herself.

“Can we do it now?”

“What kind of person would I be if I made you wait?”

Terezi laid down obligingly, gesturing to her face in invitation. Spurred on by having clear permission, Latula bridged the distance between them to stand above her. Though Terezi couldn’t see it, she could hear her hatchmate tug her pants off, leaving her bare ass directly above her.

“You ready? Last chance to back out.”

“I’m not going to back out of giving you a gift, who do you think I am? Just do it already.” Terezi huffed, slightly frustrated by Latula’s stalling. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like glass – she could handle some bad gas!

 As Latula prepared to let go, though, she began to question that. Before the first bit of gas had even left her backside, Terezi could smell something, a stench that clung to the other Pyrope’s ass, almost like a warning of what was inside – one that came just too late to prepare Terezi for her fate.

Latula’s farts were as loud as they were noxious, the foul smell blasting over Terezi’s face mercilessly. Each fart was followed quickly by another, no less disgusting as the air she breathed became lousy with the smell and taste of it.

To Latula, the whole thing was paradise. Her own shortcomings made her immune to the horrible atmosphere she created, but she could still clearly hear her own farts, as well as the coughing and retching Terezi couldn’t help, even as it filled her airways with more of Latula’s odour.

With her ears and nose completely overwhelmed by Latula’s farts, Terezi failed to notice her hatchmate lowering herself until her ass was pressed against her face, her nose wedged between her cheeks. Every fart was passed directly on top of her, and there was no longer anything she could do to stop the stench from overwhelming her completely.

After what felt like hours but was in fact only minutes, the farts sputtered to a halt, and Latula lifted herself off of Terezi’s face with a pleased sigh. “That was great, Rez! Best gift yet, thanks a lot.”

As she pulled her pants back up and went to leave, Terezi stayed on the floor, utterly dazed. Even now that it was over, the smell of Latula’s gas clung to every inch of her, practically blinding her again. It was so strong, she doubted that the smell would fully leave her even if she scrubbed herself down for an hour.

Still, Latula had liked her gift, and that was what mattered… right?


End file.
